Sweet Dreams
by Tempo
Summary: One day, when Gibbs falls asleep in the office, Kate, Tony, and Abby hear him talk in his sleep. These are the times when you wish you could control sleep talking. rating for safety.
1. The First SlipUp

Title: Sweet Dreams

Rating: PG-13 (For safety)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Navy NCIS anything. What a shame…

Chapter 1- The First Slip-Up 

He heard the shot first, then felt the pain. He silently cursed himself, _Dammit Leroy Jethro… damn you and your reflexes. _An instant later he hit the hard, cold ground of the NCIS morgue. The terrorist sniggered, and disappeared into the shadows of the darkened room. Several minutes passed before he heard the sound of the elevator door open. His vision got fuzzy, and he heard running footsteps echo through the morgue. He saw the blurry figure of a person hovering over him, checking him for signs of life. _They're too late,_ he thought, _I'm going to die._ He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. The pain was overwhelming. Suddenly he choked out, "Tell her I love her." And the world went black.

Gibbs jerked awake and sat up straight in his chair. Kate, Tony, and Abby were standing in the middle of the bullpen, obviously mid-conversation, but nonetheless staring at Gibbs with expressions of shock and interest. Tony was the first to speak.

"I knew it! It's that redheaded woman, isn't it?"

"Dinozzo, I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but it had better be work related!" Gibbs snapped.

"I don't know if you… noticed your coffee…?" Abby offered, trying to be helpful. Gibbs looked down at his desk and saw the jumbo cup of coffee sitting on top of his stack of files. Gibbs had only just raised the cup to his lips when she spoke again. "Although, Gibbs…" he paused, looking at her, "we would like to know who we're dealing with, here." He slammed the cup of coffee down on his desk, splattering the brown liquid everywhere.

"Will SOMEONE inform me as to what's going on?" he barked, turning to Kate, then Tony, then Abby, as if the explanation was going to be written on one of their foreheads.

"Boss," Tony supplied after a moment of awkward silence, "you talk in your sleep."

"I WHAT?"

"Talk in your sleep," he said again, preparing himself for the explosion that was certain to follow. Kate scuttled wordlessly to her desk, obviously wanting to take no part in the heated discussion.

"And WHAT, may I ask, did I say that was SO very interesting?" he said in a mock calm tone. But he already knew the answer, and hoped with all his might that he was wrong. He went to take a sip of coffee.

"You said, 'Tell her I love her'" Abby answered. Gibbs dropped his coffee, and the color drained from his face.

He was in trouble now.

to be continued…

A/N: So what do you think? Please review with any suggestions, comments, questions, whatever. Flames are welcome!


	2. Talking to Abby

Title: Sweet Dreams

Rating: PG-13 (for safety, mainly, but there will be some language)

Disclaimer: I don't own Navy NCIS. I never will. Please don't sue me.

A/N: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! I was so excited when I came back from a two-day trip to find 14 reviews! It made my week!

Now to Chapter 2- Talking to Abby

Previously

"And WHAT, may I ask, did I say that was SO very interesting?" he said in a mock calm tone. But he already knew the answer, and hoped with all his might that he was wrong. He went to take a sip of coffee.

"You said, 'Tell her I love her'" Abby answered. Gibbs dropped his coffee, and the color drained from his face.

He was in trouble now.

"So it's true! There _is_ someone!" Tony exclaimed. "So who is she, Boss… 'cause if it's that redhead-"

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs sighed. "Don't you have some work you should be doing?" He motioned to the foot-tall stack of paperwork on Tony's desk. Tony opened his mouth to protest, but upon seeing Kate's terrified expression, he closed it again. Wordlessly, he moved to his desk and begun rifling through the papers piled on it. Gibbs bent down to pick up his spilled coffee. Only Abby remained in the middle of the bullpen now. Gibbs looked up at her with a look that said quite plainly, 'Why are you still here?' A second later, she spoke.

"You still haven't given me evidence to test," Abby said matter-of-factly.

"It's on your desk already, Abs," Gibbs replied, mopping up the spilled coffee.

"Cool," she said as she headed for the elevator, throwing one last confused glance at Gibbs. And with a **ding**, she was gone.

The rest of the team sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes until Gibbs mumbled that he had to go somewhere, grabbed his coat, and left the bullpen.

"I'mgoingtoseewhatAbbysgotbebacklater," Kate blurted and almost ran for the elevator before Tony could respond.

"Hey Kate! Then DNA from Lt. Wallace is a no-go…" Abby called as she came out of her office and into the lab. "… but that's not why you're here, is it?"  Kate shook her head and sat down in Abby's chair, feeling dazed. Abby pulled up another chair and sat beside her. "I think Tony's right… I mean, that redhead is like the only person we know that's possible…" she paused. "Unless… no. It has to be that redhead… you know what I mean? The way she-"

"Abby…" Kate said, barely audibly. But Abby ranted on.

"-Every time we turn around she's there, doing something for-"

"Abby…" she said, slightly louder this time.

"-Cause if there is something-"

"Abby…"

"-You know Gibbs will be-"

"Abby!" She stopped and stared at Kate, who mumbled something under her breath.

It was barely audible… but nonetheless- Abby heard it.

 I'm sorry this is so short, but I've been trying to complete it ever since I've been back from the mountains, and I'm suffering from extreme writer's block, my muse has gone missing, and whenever I get an idea, its gone by the time I get to a computer. So instead of keeping you waiting until forever and beyond… I decided to post part of what I had, while I battle with the rest for chapter 3.  (Please review… constructive criticism welcomed! Oh, and if anyone could please beta-read my story… I would GREATLY appreciate it!)


	3. Chaos

Title: Sweet Dreams

Rating: PG-13 (mostly safety, some language)

Disclaimer: Hold on, let me check…… nope! Still don't own 'em!

A/N: I'm SO SORRY to everyone who read this chapter when it was originally uploaded... somehow the whole chapter didn't make it!! (And by the way, about halfway down Kate says "Sh-it", and i have to type it that way so that the censorship thingy wont replace it with ##'s)

Chapter 3: Chaos

Gerald took the elevator up to Abby's lab. He had been kicked out of Autopsy when a pale-faced Gibbs came storming in, demanding to talk to Ducky. He figured that if anyone other than Ducky knew what was eating Gibbs, it would be Abby. But as he drew nearer to the door he realized someone had beaten him to her. He tiptoed toward to window to try and see what was going on. He saw Kate sitting at Abby's desk with her face in her hands. What happened next only fueled his curiosity- Kate mumbled something inaudible from where he was standing, and Abby exploded.

"Are you KIDDING?! What if it is you? Cause if it's y--," she paused and turned to the brunette, wide-eyed. "Oh my god…" she whispered. "Oh my god… you WANT it to be you!"

Kate let one of her hands drop to the desk as she looked up at the Goth, incredulously.

"Good observation! Has anyone ever told you that you should be a scientist?" She quipped sarcastically. Abby clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god! You want it to be you—YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH GIBBS!"

Kate stood up, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well thank you SO much for announcing it to the whole damn building! Now if you'll excuse me…" She yelled, and ran out of the lab- right into Gerald.

"Well Jethro, I don't know what to tell you… except that you got yourself into this mess, so you need to get yourself out!"

Gibbs glared up at ducky, who was grinning like the cat who ate the bird.

"You find this funny, don't you."

"It is somewhat amusing…yes…" the medical examiner muttered, pretending to think hard.

"Dammit Ducky- what do I do?!" Gibbs slammed his palms down on the cold metal table in front of him. Ducky let out a snort of laughter. "Forget it," Gibbs mumbled, and he strode out of the morgue. He only knew of one other person he could talk to, and when he arrived at the hall outside of her lab, he was surprised to find chaos unfolding before him.

He heard it before he saw it- two raised female voices, shouting indiscernibly at each other. He quickly identified them as Abby and Kate, and he thought he heard Kate yell something about 'the whole damn building'. He turned the last corner before her lab, and saw Kate collide with Gerald. The brunette froze. A look of horror crossed her face as she put 2 and 2 together. There was a stunned silence, during which the other half of the argument appeared in the doorway, simultaneously making eye contact with the silver-haired man. The color drained from her face. A second later, Kate found her voice.

"Sh-it, Gerald- how much did you hear?" she yelled at the assistant M.E.

"Um, Kate," Abby piped in, voice quavering slightly. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about what _he_ heard." She raised a shaking finger and pointed over Gerald's shoulder at Gibbs. A deadly silence fell over the hallway as furious green eyes met confused blue ones. Realization dawned on Kate, and she sank against the wall behind her, eyes filling with tears.

"No…" she whispered. Gibbs took a step forward.

"Kate, I-"

"No! This isn't happening!" she cried, becoming hysterical. "Stop! Leave me alone!" The brunette suddenly burst into sobs and ran for the stairs, not wanting to risk waiting for the elevator. When the door to the stairwell shut behind her, the remaining 3 stood staring at each other, enveloped in an uncomfortable silence. A silence which Abby quickly broke.

"Wowwww…" she said in a low voice, drawing the word out.

"Can somebody please explain to me what just happened?" Gibbs asked, looking from Gerald to Abby and back to Gerald again, who put his hands up in a 'surrender' gesture.

"Don't ask me," he mumbled. Gibbs looked pointedly at Abby.

"Uh-uh, no way. What was said in my lab is not for me to repeat! If you want an explanation, you'll have to ask her!" She pointed at the door Kate had run through only seconds before.

"Like hell I will!" Gibbs exclaimed. A stare-down ensued, ending when Gibbs lowered his gaze to the floor and sighed.

"You win."

A/N: Im so sorry that the whole chapter didn't upload last time, I didn't realize what had happened until today when I finally got off my ass to write chapter 4, and went to the site to remind myself where I had left off. Anyway, now that this is cleared up, I'm gonna go finish typing up chapter 4… It's already been written, I just have to type it. I sincerely hope you won't be disappointed in it!


	4. The Point of No Return

Title: Sweet Dreams

Rating: still PG-13

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like DPB? That's right, didn't think so.

A/N: I'm so sorry that this has taken so unbelievably long, but I got my computer privileges taken away for 8 weeks, then when I got it back I got lazy, and beside that I wanted to catch up on reading all of the stories that had been written since I had last been online. So I finally got off my ass today when I caught a bad cold from one of the kids I baby sit, and here's chapter 4! (It's about time too…)

A/N2: ::sigh:: I couldn't help myself. This chapter contains the lyrics to the song from Phantom of The Opera, "Past the Point of No Return". (Though, mind you, the bits and pieces of lyrics are not in order, they have been arranged to suit my needs.:))

Chapter 4: The Point of No Return

Gibbs moved to the door of the stairwell, took a deep breath, and opened it. He could now hear footsteps echoing from several flights up, followed by a very loud bang. He raced up toward the source of the noise, taking the stairs 2 at a time. The door to the top floor of the government building was soon in his sight, as well as a small female form huddled against it.

"It's locked," Kate choked out. Gibbs knelt beside her, taking her hand in his. When he spoke, his voice was unusually calm and comforting.

"Listen to me Katie," her head snapped up at the use of the nickname, "I didn't hear anything back there. Believe me when I say that I have no idea what's going on. So please, don't be upset." He rubbed his free hand up and down her back reassuringly, and the contact sent chills down her spine.

"But Gerald-"

"Gerald's a good guy. He won't tell anyone whatever he may have heard."

She inwardly sighed. He was just being a good friend, nothing more. She was kidding herself about his feelings for her. To think that he liked her as something _more_ than a friend was only wishful thinking on her part. She shook her head.

"Gibbs, I appreciate this, really, but please go. You have better things to do than sit here with me."

"Like what?" he challenged. She froze. _Should I bring it up? Should I tell him that he really should be with her, whoever she may be?_ He sighed, and sat on the floor, pulling her into his lap and holding her against his chest. He felt her stiffen in his embrace.

"Gibbs-"

"Kate, I don't mind sitting with you at all. I have nowhere to be that's more important than where I am now," he reassured her. She sighed, and relaxed into his embrace.

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" -_

_no use resisting:_

_abandon thought,_

_and let the dream descend . . ._

Her mind screamed at her, telling her to back away before she emotionally went over the edge… but she ignored it and allowed herself to enjoy the moment that would certainly never happen again.

_Past the point of no return_

_the final threshold -_

_the bridge is crossed,_

_so stand and watch it burn . . ._

She knew it now. As she buried her face in his chest, she knew exactly what she'd wanted to avoid at all costs had happened. She was past the point of no return.

* * *

Abby bounded out of the elevator, Gerald in tow, soon to be greeted by one of Tony's famed mega-watt smiles.

"Well hello Abbs, Gerald," he nodded to the assistant medical examiner, acknowledging his presence, before looking back at Abby again. "What brings you to the bullpen on this _fine_ day, I wonder?" Abby giggled, but turned serious again.

"Have you seen Kate or Gibbs?" The brunette agent frowned, and his air of playfulness diminished slightly.

"No…" he paused, looking at the clock. "But now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen either one of them for a long time." He glanced worriedly at Abby and Gerald. "What happened?" The two visitors exchanged looks, and a silent agreement was made that they would only tell him half the truth. The Goth made her way over to his desk, and lowering her voice, she told him only what he needed to know-- basically, that she and Kate had gotten into a yelling match, some things were said very loudly that Kate didn't want everyone to know, and it turns out Gibbs may have heard a lot of it.

Tony raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm telling you what was said. Uh-uh. No way José." Tony looked at her as if to protest. However, showing that (contrary to popular belief) he actually had some respect for Kate, he bowed his head in defeat.

* * *

Who knows how long later, Kate was still wrapped up in Gibbs's arms on the floor of the stairwell. If the hard, cold linoleum was bothering Gibbs, he wasn't letting it show. She sighed, knowing that she had to end it soon, or she would say (or, god forbid, do) something stupid. She lifted her head away from him, and sat up a little straighter. Immediately missing his warmth, she fought the urge to cuddle back up with him, and instead softly cleared her throat. _Don't back down now, _she told herself. _As hard as it may be, **do not back down**. _

"Listen, Gibbs," she gathered the courage to look up into his intense blue eyes. But what she saw there made her voice catch in her throat. The eyes that were normally icy and cold were warm, and full of caring, understanding, sympathy, and was that-- no, no it couldn't be. The little voice in the back of her head chose this moment to put in it's two cents worth: _You've read eyes wrong before, Kate. This is just another one of those times._ In a rush of reality, Kate realized that Gibbs was still patiently waiting for her to finish her sentence. She swallowed, and picked up where she left off. "You should really be with… you know…" she started a staring contest with the floor "…the woman you were… uhh… talking about in your sleep." _There,_ she thought,_ I did it. It's over. I've gotten it out of my system. _

"But I am with her." He stated simply. Kate resisted the urge to believe she had understood him correctly. _He didn't mean it that way-- he misspoke. He meant "with her" as in he was dating her… right?_

"No, Gibbs, I mean 'with her' like you need to take her to lunch or something, you know, like--" he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. She was still intently studying that speck of something on the floor. That is, she _was_, until he cupped her face in his hands and tilted it toward his, giving her no choice but to look at him.

"Kate, I want you to know that the beautiful, funny, incredibly intelligent woman I was talking about in my sleep…" she felt her heart breaking with every word. This was cruelty in its worst form. "… is **_you_**."

She gasped, and felt the tears stinging her eyes. When she saw that he looked worried, she realized how much of an emotional leap that was, for him to be able to admit that. A smile broke out on her now tear-streaked face, and she threw her arms around his neck. After a few seconds of sobbing into his shoulder, she felt his strong arms wrap around her back, and he whispered into her ear, "I love you, Katie."

_Past the point of no return -_

_no backward glances:_

_the games we've played till now _

_are at an end . . ._

She tilted her head, so that the lips that were so close to her ear only seconds before were now less than an inch away from her own. "I love you too, Gibbs."

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?_

Their lips met, and the world around them seemed to disappear. One of his hands found its way to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He shifted sideways so that she was between him and the wall, and without once breaking the kiss, pinned her to it with his body.

_Past the point of no return -_

_no going back now:_

_our passion-play has now, _

_at last, begun . . ._

They kissed passionately, a year of pent up desire spilling out all at once, threatening to overwhelm them.

_Past all thought of right or wrong -_

_one final question:_

_how long should we two wait, _

_before we're one . . .?_

Kate was the one who eventually broke the kiss, burying her face into Gibbs's neck. Neither said a word, for words were no longer needed.

_Past the point of no return,_

_the final threshold -_

_what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return . . ._

She smiled to herself, wondering what Tony would say if he could see them right then.

_Past the point of no return_

_the final threshold -_

_the bridge is crossed, _

_so stand and watch it burn . . ._

_We've passed the point of no return . . .

* * *

_

A/N: So, what did you think? I hope it lived up to your expectations… Please review and let me know if you liked it or not, and also give me your opinion on this: do you think I should write a 5th Chapter/Epilogue?? (I think it would take place in the bullpen, wrapping up the Tony/Abby/Gerald thing, mostly.) OK, GO REVIEW!!!


End file.
